Kemo kemo kemo, akemo kemoke
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: "Nada revela tanto el carácter de una persona como su voz ", Benjamín Disraeli.


¡Hola, sempais! Les doy la bienvenida a este otro pequeño one-shot que (¡maldición!) sigue sin ser el condenado _drabble_ que quiero..., empiezo a rendirme con ello, de verdad. En fin, la razón es simplemente que siempre he tenido la espinita de hablar acerca de hermosísima voz de Sakurai Takahiro, pero lo cierto es que no fue hasta escuchar el opening full de _Gugure! Kokkuri-san! _(precisamente el minuto 2:47) que no sentí la imperiosa necesidad de hablar sobre ella en un fic, porque, ¡oh, mi Dios! Cualquiera se deshace con ese tono y me obsesionó la idea de hacer que Itachi no sea la excepción (xD), así que este es el resultado. Espero que les guste.

_Naruto_ le pertenece enteramente a Kishimoto, porque si mío fuera, habría tenido un final diferente (nwn) y probablemente, hasta otro protagonista (ewe)

**¡Advertencias!** Lo de siempre: Mucho OoC, mundo alterno y... bueno, en esta ocasión el fic iba a terminar con un simple _shonen-ai_, pero algo me dio impulso en la última parte y lo triste es que no me dejó para más (así que, ustedes lo tienen a la imaginación). Otra cosa: No puedo creer que siendo estudiante de Lengua y en teoría, ser capaz de describir cómo habla la gente, no pueda describir la voz de Sasori (hay algo en ella que me resulta imposible de atrapar en palabras, por más que lo intenté... y Jashin sabe que, antes de hoy, han sido millones de veces), por lo tanto, seguro que no alcancé mis propias expectativas sobre esto (._.)...

Nota: Antes de leer, me gustaría hacer la sugerencia de que oyeran el opening; de verdad que esos tres segundos valen la pena (./w/.)

* * *

**((*~* [Kemo kemo kemo, akemo kemoke] *~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

_« _Nada revela tanto el carácter de una persona como su voz_ »_

Benjamín Disraeli.

**.ͼͽ.**

Itachi se dio cuenta la noche en que cumplió dieciocho años, cuando salió a la terraza en busca de tranquilidad y encontró a Sasori apoyado en el barandal: El viento agitaba sus cabellos, los cuales tenían un halo a su alrededor, imitando el fulgor de las lunas que —ocultas por la Tierra—, se volvían rojas como el rubí.

La suavidad de la brisa, que apenas y acariciaba el cuerpo del Akasuna, daba la impresión de que el tiempo estaba haciéndose más largo, casi deteniéndose por completo. Y no era por la magnificencia de su silueta dibujada por la luz blanca que caía desde el cielo, sino porque Sasori (el frío y melancólico chico que jamás se doblegaba ante nadie), ¡estaba cantando!

—_Kemo kemo kemo _[1]—la voz del pelirrojo era suave, tranquila, tan refinado y al mismo tiempo sensual que el corazón de Itachi se suspendió en el vacío, conteniendo el aliento y ahogando un gemido cuando sus latidos se agitaron, erráticos y dolorosos, para estrecharse repetidamente contra sus costillas—, _akemo kemoke. _—La última sílaba, Sasori lo dejó escapar en una especie de suspiro que hizo sonrojar al moreno, aunque no había lujuria alguna.

El Uchiha paró en seco, haciendo eco sin querer en su pisada y llamando la atención del marionetista. Éste volteó hacia atrás, mirándolo por encima del hombro con sus fascinantes ojos cafés grisáceos; no dijo una palabra, pero Itachi advirtió el respingo de la nariz, que solía utilizar cuando se sentía ligeramente avergonzado.

—Hola, Sasori —saludó Itachi, sintiendo que la voz le fallaba en las últimas sílabas del nombre. Enseguida apretó la copa de vino que traía en la mano, buscando algo con qué aliviar su repentino despliegue de estupidez (pero, sin muy buenos resultados)—. ¿Qu-qué haces a-aquí afuera?

—Allá dentro es muy ruidoso —explicó, provocando un escalofrío en el cuerpo del moreno, quien estuvo a punto de encogerse como si le hubieran acariciado la nuca con una pluma; un roce delicioso y excitante, aunque (igual que siempre) desconocía la razón—. Quería un momento de tranquilidad.

Regresó su atención a los amplios jardines.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Preguntó de inmediato, rápido para que no se evidenciara demasiado su nerviosismo.

—Esta es tu casa, _Itachi_, puedes ir a dónde quieras —replicó Sasori, seguido de una risa entre dientes. Él (oh, por Dios), jamás había pensado en la manera tan exquisita con la que se escuchaba su nombre en boca del Akasuna (no es, tampoco, como si el pelirrojo se tomara esa clase de libertad muchas veces).

Incapaz de moverse, abrió y cerró la boca, en una perfecta imitación de un pez fuera del agua; todo esto como consecuencia de fantasear con Sasori pronunciando su nombre con aquella suavidad que era, al mismo tiempo, una combinación de dureza gutural: El punto medio de ambos que hacía la voz del taheño simplemente perfecta.

—Yo… eh… tú… uff, maldición —tartamudeó sin aliento, con la cabeza en las nubes y el rostro evidenciando un fuerte sonrojo. El marionetista estaba mirándolo de nuevo con las cejas arqueadas, inquisitivo.

—¿Estás bien? Pareciera que te hubieran golpeado en el estómago.

En efecto, a Itachi le fallaba la respiración. Se llevó la copa a los labios

—Tu voz… —jadeó una vez que pasó el líquido—…es… —hizo una pausa, arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba por decir—. Nunca te había escuchado cantando o tarareando algo.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—Sabes que me molesta cuando la gente deja incompletas sus ideas. Si has empezaste una oración, termínala, ¿quieres? ¿Cómo es mi voz? —Su tono era exigente, pero en sus labios bailaba una sutil sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Itachi bajó la mirada y luego la levantó. Tomó una bocanada de aire y la dejó salir.

—Es realmente hermosa.

Patético. Patético que eso fuera lo único que pudiera decir para expresar la belleza y armonía de sus tonos, de la maravillosa forma en que movía los labios, pronunciando cada letra con elegancia y perfección.

A pesar de su torpe respuesta, la sonrisa de Sasori creció.

« Él lo sabe. Sabe que ahora estoy enamorado de su voz ».

Con andar lento y distinguido, como un ángel, el pelirrojo se acercó y tomó el cuello de su camisa, atrayéndolo hacia abajo para deshacer los catorce centímetros que lo separaban. Por un momento, el moreno juraría que le robaría un beso, pero lo único que hizo fue acercar los labios a su oído derecho, de manera que el aliento del joven le rozó y produjo cosquillas en el lóbulo, haciendo aquella experiencia un algo memorable y provocador.

—_Itachi _—susurró—, quizá algún día podamos hacer un dueto, ¿te parece?

El Uchiha abrió la boca, sin articular sonido. La mano de Sasori reptó hasta su brazo y, con un sutil movimiento, le obligó a derramar unas gotas de vino sobre la camisa blanca. Frunció el ceño, como si no hubiera sido su culpa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Itachi (aunque en teoría, no había razón que lo obligara a hacerlo). El otro sonrió, como tirando de los hilos de sus marionetas.

—Tendrás que prestarme una camisa —dijo el pelirrojo, con voz firme y ronca a la vez. Itachi tragó saliva, notando la garganta repentinamente seca y asintió.

Con un terrible zumbido en los oídos, dirigió a Sasori hasta su habitación, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorar la forma en que se rozaban sus meñiques mientras subían las escaleras y entraban a su recámara.

**FIN**

* * *

[1] Mientras leía los comentarios del video del canal de YouTube (**AniShiu**), encontré uno que explicaba que la palabra "Kemo" se utiliza para animales peluditos (o algo así; según mi contexto de la serie _Gugure! Kokkuri-san!, _supongo que la descripción le va al personaje que interpreta Sakurai Takahiro).

* * *

¡Y eso es todo lo que conseguí! (xD) Mis disculpas si las ha decepcionado, la verdad es que me he partido el cerebro muchas veces y creo que nunca lograré algo mejor para el tema.

De todos modos, ya saben, me encantaría conocer su opinión con un bonito review (:3) Y, si gustan compartir algo que me halla faltado o algo así, no duden en hacerlo (la verdad es que me vuelve loca no saber por qué amo tanto la voz de Sakurai-_sama_)

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
